


Offering

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [31]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Coming Untouched, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Ritual Drug USe, virgin sacrifice but the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's legs shook as he climbed the temple steps. He was rightly proud to have been chosen, the signs coming together at the moment of his birth marking him out as special. Sacred, if he passed this test. All the same, he sent up a wordless prayer of thanksgiving that this rite was to be done in privacy. However it was to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**XXVII: Sex Toys**

 

The initiate's legs shook as he climbed the temple steps. He was rightly proud to have been chosen, the signs coming together at the moment of his birth marking him out as special. Sacred, if he passed this test. All the same, he sent up a wordless prayer of thanksgiving that this rite was to be done in privacy. However it was to end.

Wide green eyes rose to look at Thor as the initiate approached him. He had been told that this year's offering was a beauty. They had not lied. He smiled kindly as he met the gaze of - Loki. Yes, that was it. Loki. Loki had been dressed in a simple linen shift. It was nearly transparent, and scarcely long enough to cover that which had been saved for the gods. The people stood beneath, watching him climb. Desire was writ large on their faces. It was rare indeed for one to reach Loki's age and have remained untouched. The signs came only once a year to mark a birth as blessed. To mark the one to be kept pure for nineteen years. Until this midsummer rite.

Loki knew Thor's name as well. He had been the one to bring the favor of the gods back to their people after year upon year of initiates failing the test. Their bodies had been found on the pyre at dawn, their throats slit, the high priest never saying a word. They had been burned without pomp. That was all Loki knew, save that Thor was now the high priest himself. The one who would carry out the gods' orders of life or death. Thor smiled at him as he neared the top of the steps. He looked kind. Perhaps he would kill quickly, if that was to be Loki's fate.

Two more steps. One. Even as Loki shook visibly in fear, he did not slow his steps. He did not look behind him, where everyone he had ever known stood watching. He carried himself proudly, and Thor smiled again. He hoped he would not be called upon to slit that lovely throat. It was slender and as pale as the caps that crested the sea in storms.

Loki bowed. "Greetings, high priest. I come to be tested and offer myself to the gods."

"Greetings, Loki. How do you give yourself?"

"In faith and purity."

"Then enter. I have awaited your sacrifice."

Thor saw Loki's eyes flick to the knife that hung at his waist, but when Thor gestured towards the open door he walked straight in. A brave one, for all his fear. When he was younger, Thor had confused bravery with fearlessness. He was wiser now.

Thor closed the door behind them. "I know you are afraid. I was as well. Rest assured I will do all in my power to aid you," he said.

"I did not know I was allowed that."

"You are. The rite does not begin until the moon is high."

Loki looked up through the round opening in the roof. The sky overhead was just beginning to tint pink. There were hours yet. He swallowed hard. Thor led him through the temple, through one of the doors at the back of the huge open room. The door was of massively thick wood, and it looked every bit as forbidden as it had been until this moment. Loki remembered coming to the temple when he was young, all the children daring each other to open it, to go inside. None ever did. Watching Thor's arms ripple as he pushed against it, he realized now that his playmates could have tried all they wished.

The room they entered had low, inviting furniture, covered in plush cushions. Thor gestured for Loki to be seated, and he watched the initiate sink gracefully down. He could feel Loki watching him as he moved to the cupboard where he took down several jars, taking handfuls of dried matter from inside them and throwing them into the kettle of water he had drawn earlier in the day. After setting it to boil, he threw handfuls of two of the herbs into the flames. Once the jars were closed and put away, he sat down across from Loki. The burning herbs made a rough smoke, and Loki coughed as it filled the room.

"You'll get used to it soon," Thor assured him.

"Thank you, I am well," Loki answered.

Thor was right; he did quickly grow accustomed to the smoke. His throat was still a little scratchy, and he kept swallowing reflexively, but the rest of him began to relax. The air grew sweet as Loki watched the smoke coming towards him. It reminded him of home, when he used to stand on the hills and watch the fog roll in across the ocean and creep onto the land. The smoke was round and fat like a sea lion pup and Loki laughed. Thor looked at him, amused.

When the herbs had burned off, Thor rose and added more. Loki stared, fascinated. "Did it have those colors before?" he asked.

"They come only in time," Thor answered.

Loki smiled and leaned back. Thor could see the tension easing out of him, and he was glad of it. Too often it was fear that made initiates fail the test. When enough time had passed, Thor rose again and poured some of the steaming brew into two heavy cups. He set it aside to cool, not wanting to risk Loki drinking it too soon and hurting his mouth. He walked slowly about the room, waiting. If he sat back down now, he could forget, with the way the smoke left its fur on his memory. At last it was ready to drink, and he handed one to Loki. "It's not the best thing you've ever tasted," he warned.

Loki took a sip. Thor was right. It tasted much like dung smelled. "May I drink it quickly?"

"However you prefer. That is what I do, myself."

Loki watched as Thor braced himself and drank it down in a single go. He took a deep breath and did the same.

"Tell me when you begin to hear the music," Thor told him. "Do you hear it?"

Loki listened, but all he could hear was the snap of the fire and the thudding of his own heart. "No," he answered.

Thor poured them each another cup. After his second, he could hear the music. It was not until Loki was halfway through his third that he looked up suddenly. "I hear it! Where is it coming from?" he asked.

"The hall of the gods. The tea thins the wall between our worlds. They are even now in their own celebrations as they long for your success. There is no need for you to finish drinking that."

Loki put the cup aside gratefully and laid down. The bench was soft and he could feel his body melt into it, the cushions almost caressing him as he settled down into them. The music grew louder and he watched his hands rise into the air and begin to dance. Thor began to hum along. "You know this song?" Loki asked.

"I have heard it many times," Thor answered.

He looked down at Loki. The thin fabric of the shift hid nothing. He watched as Loki's cock grew erect, and as a patch of dampness began to spread. Loki himself seemed unaware as he continued to move his hands and arms, swaying and weaving to the music. Thor opened the door to the temple to find it flooded with moonlight. He glanced back to find Loki seemingly unaware of the outer world, so he left him happy in his dancing as he went to collect his helmet. He put it on with a heavy heart. His muscles were limp from the smoke and the tea, and it was difficult to carry the stone idol to its place beneath the shining moon. He prayed that Loki had relaxed as much as he had himself.

Loki heard his name and sat up. Thor stood silhouetted in the doorway, massive stag antlers sprouting from his head. He looked ancient and powerful and Loki remembered his fear, though it was now a thing separate from himself. "It is time," Thor told him. It was only when Loki stood up that he realized the state of his body and he blushed and lowered his hands, trying to hide where his shift stood away from him. "No, that is good," Thor said. Loki let his hands fall.

It proved difficult to walk, his body still trying to melt as he moved. Somehow he followed Thor, more floating than walking, into the center of the temple. A stone phallus stood on the floor, erect, silvered by the moonshine. He looked up at Thor in question.

"It is why you have been kept pure. This is your sacrifice," Thor told him.

Thor gestured at Loki's hand. He looked down and discovered he was holding a small jar.

"To prepare," Thor said. His cheeks felt hot and he was glad of the pale light, how it washed away colors. Loki's eyes looked just as green but Thor knew that was tea and memory. He turned away, giving Loki what privacy he could while still attending.

Loki opened the jar slowly. He wasn't scared at all anymore, though he vaguely remembered that he should be. He realized suddenly how strange his shift was, how odd clothing was at all, and he tugged it off with one hand and tossed it away. That would make it easier, anyway, he thought to himself as he dipped a finger in the thick ointment. It tingled slightly on his skin, and it smelled cool and pleasant after the harsh smoke. He had no idea of how much to use, so he used it all. It was almost trancelike, swirling his finger around, feeling the thick drag of it, twist, swirl, twist...

"I'm ready," Loki said at last.

Thor turned back to him. His eyes shone in the delicate light, their brilliant blue turned to gray and silver, matching the waiting stone. He looked ancient and frightening, as though he had become the god, until he smiled. Then he was Thor again.

Loki let himself be led beneath the opening, into the beams of the moon. "Must I do anything before I start?" he asked.

"No. You may simply begin."

Loki nodded and sank to his knees, facing Thor. Loki didn't blink as he lowered himself to the top of the smooth idol. He expected his body to fight it, expected pain, though the thought was vague and distant. Everything was so dazed and relaxed, though, that when he started to press himself onto it, he slid abruptly.

Thor could see on Loki's face all he was feeling. The strangely remote anticipation of something unpleasant, the shock when instead he found himself suddenly filled. The sensation could scarce have been more odd. He remembered that so well. Nor was that all he remembered. "Lean back a little," he urged. "Lean back and keep moving until you find it."

Loki did as he was told, his motions sinuous as he gave way to the music that still filled the temple. The music that was for the gods and the two of them alone, rhythmic and mesmerizing and he swirled his hips, the stone gliding deeper and deeper as he gave himself to the music and the gods and the growing arousal he no longer tried to hide.

Loki cried out when he found it. His skin gleamed with sweat. Locks of hair were plastered to his face. His eyes were glassy. He looked destroyed already. It would be his salvation.

Thor put a finger to Loki's bottom lip, coaxing it back open. He slid it inside, feeling Loki's lips tighten around it and begin to suck. Each greedy pull at Thor's finger matched a shock of pleasure that shook through Loki's body, and it was with pained reluctance that Thor pulled away. "Open up for me," he murmured, running his wet fingertip across Loki's lips. They were plump and reddened with want and they parted obediently.

Thor's robes had fallen open and Loki needed no more guidance. The music grew louder and his heart thudded with it as he leaned forward and took Thor into his mouth. He was filled, filled everywhere as Thor pressed forwards into his slack throat. He sought and found a rhythm, rolling his hips forwards and down, back and up, and each roll carried up his spine so that his lips were moving just as constantly, and he stared up at Thor who stared down at him, and the helmet no longer seemed a separate thing, Thor had become the Horned God himself. Loki moaned in prayer and supplication and then he was given the gift and he swallowed it all, gushes of bitter heated salt and he shook and sobbed and spilled himself across the worn stone floor.

Loki's head drooped forwards as he panted in exhaustion. Thor held his shoulders, supporting him until he had recovered. He had given so fully of himself. Thor could not remember so complete an offering since his own.

Thor helped Loki stand on shaking legs and led him out of the temple, to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenbringslight [drew a picture of Thor from this fic](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/157176471176/i-was-just-reading-offering-by)! I'm so excited and happy. <3


End file.
